Platicas paternales
by Ann Carmesi
Summary: Podían ser tontos, entrometidos, cursis, idiotas, pervertidos, anticuados y demás adjetivos con los que Yurio clasificaba a Víctor y Yuuri, pero definitivamente eran las únicas personas a las que el rubio acudiría para solucionar sus dudas respecto a cierto kazajo que le ponía los nervios de punta -entre otras cosas- lástima que Víctor tendría que aceptar que su bebé había crecido.
1. Chapter 1

Yuuri estaba agotado, llevaba casi cuatro horas seguidas entrenando y sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría por colapsar, sin embargo, esa idea sonaba mucho más tentadora que seguir pensando en las estupideces que rondaban por su cabeza.

Maldecía internamente a Mila por ponerlo en esa situación tan problemática. Él era alguien totalmente feliz y despreocupado hasta hace unas horas...en las que la pelirroja se atrevió a decir… A decir ¡Joder que hasta la palabra le resultaba grotesca!

Pues esa bruja se atrevió a insinuar que él estaba enamorado, ni más ni menos, de Otabek Altini.

¡De su mejor amigo, por Dios!

Maldita bruja, seguramente estaba en otra de esas _crisis de "soltería"_ por las que pasaba cada vez que cumplía una semana más sin novio.

¡Pero él no tenía la culpa de los traumas de la mujer!

Bueno, aunque gritarle solterona en medio de un ataque de ira tampoco ayudaba mucho, según la opinión de los demás.

\- ¡Yurio, será mejor que descanses un poco! - gritó un japonés, preocupado al ver como el rubio empezaba a jadear a la mitad de la pista.

Ohh, esa era otra de las razones por las cuales se sentía tan molesto ese día, pues el idiota de Víctor había decidido hacer su compromiso oficial y habían invitado a todos los patinadores _amigos_ a una cena para la celebración.

¡Un demonio, que para nadie era secreto eso!

\- ¡No, cerdo, aún me falta más! -gritó con todo el orgullo de que era capaz de generar en ese instante.

Por fortuna, a comparación de Yuuri, Víctor conocía de años a ese molesto y difícil adolescente, y sabía que sólo faltaban unas _pocas técnicas de insistencia_ para hacer que el rubio saliera de la pista.

¡Que Dios bendijera Mila y su gran afición por los chismes!

\- ¡Yurio, será mejor que vengas en este instante o le enseñaré a Otabek la foto que te tomaron acurrucado con un peluche de gato cuando dormías! -amenazó a todo pulmón a un aterrado rubio que casi se cae en el hielo de la impresión.

\- ¡Muérete, maldito anciano! - dijo alterado Yuri mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la pista - Ojalá te atragantes con tu maldito pastel de bodas y te mueras.

Si, puros buenos deseos salían de sus infantiles labios.

-Deja de molestarlo, Víctor - dijo nervioso Yuri al ver que el adolescente acariciaba "peligrosamente" el filo de la cuchilla de su patín derecho al mismo tiempo que miraba tentadoramente a Víctor.

Ohh no, no se quedaría viudo antes de casarse.

-Ohh, vamos Yuuri, no me vas a negar que es demasiado obvio que a nuestro bebé le sucede algo - acercándose al rubio mientras posaba su mano derecha encima de su cabeza - dinos Yurio, ¿acaso estás así de nervioso por la boda? ¿O por algún invitado en especial? -dijo divertido.

Podía parecer alguna especie de burla de parte del veterano, pero en realidad, desde que cenaron en aquella cafetería en Barcelona, había notado la mirada ilusionada que su pequeño alumno le dirigía al kazajo.

¡Que bello era el amor juvenil!

Lástima que Yurio fuera un tonto malhumorado incapaz de diferenciar el amor por los panes rellenos y el amor pasional.

¡¿Y así quería interpretar el Eros pasional?! menudo crío sin experiencia.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso, anciano?! –

\- ¡No soy ningún anciano, mocoso irrespetuoso! - se defendió de la falta de tacto del menor - ¡¿Acaso así le hablas a Yakov y Lilia?!

-Claro que no, a ellos _si_ los respeto - dijo con una sonrisa arrogante al ver la cara desencajada del otro.

¿Y se atrevían a decir que el infantil era él?

-Yo creo que será mejor que ambos se calmen y guarden silencio - pidió/ordenó el moreno, de seguir así, alguno de los dos terminaría con la cabeza atorada en el hielo... De nuevo.

\- ¡Pero si él empezó a molestarme! - dijo Plisetsky, señalando acusadoramente al mayor.

-Yo no dije nada, Yurio, tú mismo fuiste quien se delató con su actitud - argumentó sacándole la lengua.

En este tipo de situaciones, era cuando Yuuri se preguntaba cuál de los dos rusos era el adolescente con problemas de personalidad.

\- ¡Yo no me he delatado de nada! - alegó frustrado. Él, muriendo en vida por no saber definir sus sentimientos por Otabek, y todos sus compañeros burlándose de él.

Bueno, al menos el cerdo y Lilia parecían tener un poco de comprensión.

-Entonces, Yurio -dijo Yuri sentándose en las bancas del gimnasio, mientras palmeaba el asiento vacante en señal de que tomara asiento a su lado - ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así de nervioso?

Yurio podía asegurar de que en esos meses ese par habían aprendido a leerlo mejor que él mismo, así que para la pareja era evidente de que, cuando _su bebé_ tenía algo, se refugiaba en el hielo hasta aclarar su mente.

Podían parecer fastidiosos o los ojos del adolescente, pero a pesar de las bromas y la violencia - _de parte de Yurio_ \- se preocupaban sinceramente por él.

-Yo no estoy nervioso, cerdo - dijo inflando los mofletes mientras refunfuñaba.

-Vamos Yurio, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, ¿cierto? -dijo calmadamente Víctor, mientras tomaba asiento en el piso, enfrente de los otros dos.

-Y-Yo, lo sé - respondió rendido, ¿Para que se hacía del rogar? Si necesitaba urgentemente platicar eso con alguien _relativamente maduro_ \- Pero es que, no sé, enserio que no lo sé - decía frustrado mientras se rascaba la cabeza con la mano - se trata, de, de su boda.

\- ¿Te molesta que nos casemos? -dijo suavemente Víctor

\- ¡Claro que no! - se apresuró a decir, en realidad, estaba muy feliz por ellos, pero _no_ _tenían por qué_ enterarse de eso - p-pero Otabek vendrá -acabó de decir con un ligero sonrojo que les pareció adorable a los demás.

Yurio era algo así como un gatito arisco que pocas veces se dejaba acariciar, pero aun así daba ternura.

Claro que ese pensamiento se lo guardarían hasta la muerte.

\- ¿Eso es malo? ¿Acaso no es tu amigo? - dijo extrañado Yuuri, pero de pronto la sonrisa en la cara de Víctor lo calmó.

-No se trata de eso, amor - decía acomodándose mejor en su "asiento" -lo que nuestro pequeño Yurio tiene, es un enamoramiento hacia Otabek, ¿es eso lo que te está molestado, querido? -intentó decir eso en el tono más dulce y paternal que pudo crear, era el momento de mostrarle a su prometido lo maduro y sabio que era.

Lástima que la poderosa patada en la cara que recibió del otro destruyó todo vestigio de respeto que quiso mostrar.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, por qué me golpeas?! -dijo Víctor terriblemente adolorido mientras rodaba en el piso.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa a ti?! -dijo rojo de coraje - ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de Otabek!

-Yurio t-tranquilízate -pidió nerviosamente Yuuri - platiquemos como adultos ¿Bien? -sabía perfectamente que la palabra "adulto" serviría como la carnada perfecta contra Yurio - así que sentémonos de nuevo y dime... ¿Qué piensas de Otabek?

-Y-Yo, no estoy seguro -decía calmadamente para sorpresa _-y frustración_ \- de Víctor - es un patinador cool y genial, no…No lo hace nada mal - recordando con un brillo en los ojos la actuación en el Grand Prix - además es súper interesante y su moto lo hace ver tan cool - recordando lo genial que se sentía cada vez que Otabek lo subía a dar una vuelta.

-Ya entiendo -decía divertido un adolorido Víctor en el piso - Te parece interesante su talento y esa imagen de chico malo.

\- ¡Pero él no es ningún chico malo Hum! - inmediatamente salió en defensa del otro -Sólo...sólo es alguien serio cuando no conoce mucho a alguien, pero en realidad es muy divertido e inteligente, también es súper noble, pues la mayoría de sus ganancias las dona para los niños pobres de Kazajistán ¿Sabían que eso es posible? ¡Además fue el primer kazajo en destacar a nivel mundial en el patinaje! ¡También prometió enseñarme a andar en motocicleta en cuanto consiga mi licencia! - ambos adultos no pudieron evitar temblar ante la idea de Yurio en una máquina mortal, _para los demás_ \- ¡También es bastante bueno en otros deportes extremos, y una vez con sus padres fue a un campamento y encontró una serpiente del tamaño de un humano, además...! - hablaba sin control sobre las _virtudes_ del otro, sinceramente Víctor y Yuuri se preguntaban si el menor nunca necesitaba respirar, pues parecía no hacerlo de lo rápido que hablaba.

\- ¡Alto, alto ahí! - dijo entre risas Yuuri -Ya entendimos lo "cool" -imitando la manera de hablar del menor -que te parece Otabek.

-Bueno, es alguien sorprendente - alegó avergonzadamente Yuuri, pues apenas acababa de darse cuenta del ridículo que hizo al emocionarse tanto.

-Y dinos, Yurio -intervino de nuevo Víctor - ¿Qué sientes cuando estas cerca de él?

\- ¿Sentir de qué? –

-Vamos, no te hagas el desentendido, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero - sintiéndome raramente divertido ante la incomodidad del otro, se lo debía por su nariz inflamada.

-E-Eso -Joder ¿Desde cuándo tartamudeaba tanto? Estúpidos ancianos - yo... yo me siento extraño, como si mis pasos se volvieran torpes y unas ganas de vomitar me entraran de repente, además de que siento que mi estómago estuviera peleando dentro de mí - Víctor río ante eso, pero bueno, no es como si el menor fuera a usar frases como "mariposas en el estómago " - y me dan ganas de alejarme de él, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero separarme de su cuerpo, ¡es tan raro! - decía jalándose los rubios cabellos - ¡Y no empezó ayer, ya lleva tiempo pasándome esto! Desde el día que la pasamos juntos en Barcelona -terminando por dejar caer depresivamente su cabeza entre sus manos.

Eso es lo que lo tenía de esa manera, ayer el kazajo, en cuanto fue interceptado por Yurio en el aeropuerto, fue arrastrado - _literalmente_ \- por el ruso a todas partes, total, no es como si Otabek pensara pasar el tiempo con alguien más.

Aceptó la invitación a la cena de compromiso más específicamente por pasar esos días con Yurio que por la boda en sí.

-Una última cosa Yurio ¿Cómo te sientes cuando las fans de Otabek se acercan a él? - decía tranquilamente el japonés, seguramente diría algo como "triste" o "inseguro "

-Quiero arrollarlas con la motocicleta – contestó rápida y calmadamente, totalmente seguro de sus palabras.

Los dos adultos sintieron una gota resbalar por su cabeza antes las palabras del rubio.  
Si, definitivamente harían todo lo posible por evitar que ese muchacho obtuviera una licencia, era como entregarle cien litros de gasolina y un encendedor a un pirómano.

-N-No creo que eso sea una buena idea -decía nervioso Víctor, sin duda alguna empezaría a plantearse la idea de no volver a molestar al menor - Pero yo propongo algo.

Eso logró llamar la atención del rubio, el cual se encontraba en "Yurilandia" imaginando todo lo que haría en su futura moto.

-Habla ¿Proponerme qué? -dijo interesado ante la mirada determinada del otro.

-Como es indiscutible que sientes algo más que una simple amistad hacia Otabek - poniendo las manos enfrente de su cara para evitar otra _amistosa patada_ -y que te mueres de celos cada vez que lo ves cerca de alguien- riendo ante lo roja que se puso la cara de Yurio - ¿Por qué no lo invitas a salir esta noche? Al fin y al cabo, la cena es mañana, así que no pasar nada si se pierden un poco entre las calles de Moscú, trajo su moto ¿verdad? Salgan a pasear.

Por primera vez en toda la tarde, Yurio a permitió soltar una relajada risa.

Daba igual que tan torpes, pervertidos, entrometidos y anticuados fueran ese par, los amaba y se sentía realmente bien saber que podía acercarse a ellos y pedirles algún consejo.

-Creo que eso haré, le enviaré un mensaje ahora mismo - decía entusiasta mientras sacaba su celular de su chaqueta deportiva.

-Además, si intentas dar tu primer beso hoy, sólo déjate llevar y lleva crema para los labios, tampoco comas nada que te deje la boca apestosa -se atrevió a soltar esa bochornosa bomba el japonés, pero vamos, no siempre tenía que ser el serio de la relación.

Y antes de que Yurio tuviera la oportunidad de gritarle hasta de lo que se iba a morir, la faceta de padre celoso de Víctor salió a la luz.

Pero entiéndanlo, que pasar tanto tiempo al lado de pervertidos como Cris o Georgi, lo habían vuelto bastante paranoico con su pequeño pupilo/bebé.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Él aún es muy joven para esas cosas, así que no hará nada que incluya una lengua y volverá temprano! ¿Verdad? -volteando anhelantemente ante la afirmación que esperaba del otro.

Lástima que lo que escucho termino por romper su recién estrenado corazón de padre.

-No creo que lo de volver temprano sea posible, Víctor - volteando con una sonrisa después de recibir el mensaje de Otabek diciendo que estaría ahí en diez minutos - le prometí ayer a Otabek que dormiría con él estos días, como vino sin nadie más, no quería que se sintiera tan sólo en el hotel, por otra parte, prometió mostrarme algo genial está noche, ¡muero de ganas por saber que será! -imaginando que quizás esa noche obtendría algo de la _experiencia_ de la que tanto alegaban los otros patinadores -Pero no tienen idea de cómo me ayudó con mis dudas el hablar con ustedes -decía terminando de abrocharse las agujetas de sus tenis y dirigiéndose a la salida con sus patines colgando en su espalda -¡Hasta mañana!

Y tras decir eso salió corriendo bastante emocionado por la gran entrada.

Por su parte, los otros dos adultos estaban estáticos en su lugar.

-V-Víctor... ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó preocupado el japonés al ver que su prometido quedó ido en el piso.

-Lo mataré, te juro por todas las medallas de oro del mundo que arrollaré a ese tipo con su propia motocicleta -expresaba fríamente el mayor en el piso - ¡No permitiré que nadie le quite su inocencia a Yurio! ¡Primero muerto!

-Ohh, vamos Víctor, el ya no es ningún niño inocente -decía enternecido ante el berrinche que estaba protagonizando el otro -Además, esto es parte de crecer.

Para posteriormente levantarse de su asiento y estirar un brazo hacia su prometido.

-Pero es que, aún es muy pequeño - pateando el suelo mientras que amargas imágenes atravesaban su cabeza.

-Ya no lo es, vamos, mejor apurémonos en volver que tenemos que arreglar muchas cosas para mañana.

Y así, ambos adultos salieron por el mismo lugar en el cual huyó Yurio minutos antes, sólo para encontrarse con la escena de un par de jóvenes arrancando en una moto.

Víctor debía de afrontar la idea de que Yurio estaba creciendo, y de que esa misma noche, empezaría a practicar _cosas más adultas_ , con su próximo novio.

A fin de cuentas, Otabek pasaría una semana en Rusia.

* * *

Si te gustó un poco esta historia, déjale un review a esta escritora amante de Yurio y Otabek, me animan a seguir con mis locuras.

Después de ver tantos memes sobre un Víctor con complejo de padre celoso, no pude evitar que esto saliera de mi mente jaja, además, las hormonas hacen mella, y con Otabek cerca, no se debe desperdiciar la oportunidad XD.

Besos.

Ann.

Podían ser tontos, entrometidos, cursis, idiotas, pervertidos, anticuados y demás adjetivos con los que Yurio clasificaba a Víctor y Yuuri, pero definitivamente eran las únicas personas a las que el rubio acudiría para solucionar sus dudas respecto a cierto kazajo que le ponía los nervios de punta - _entre otras cosas_ \- .


	2. Misión de espionaje

-Víctor, esto es mal, está muy, muy mal - decía de manera depresiva un japonés mientras se intentaba quitar una rama del cabello.

¿Por qué alguien tan pulcro y cuidadoso como Yuri Katsuki tendría eso en su cabeza?

Fácil, porque se encontraba escondido en unos matorrales, a mitad del crepúsculo ruso, con su guapo prometido a un lado.

Eso podría parecer el escenario más romántico y perfecto para cualquier pareja que quisiera pasar una inolvidable tarde llena de amor, _la cita perfecta_.

¡Pero eso no se acercaba en nada a una perfecta tarde romántica! Debido a que no habían comido nada desde la mañana, a que su novio no le estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención debido a que intentaba descifrar el funcionamiento de los binoculares militares que compró hace diez minutos (y que no fueron nada baratos) y que _eso no era_ una cita.

Para nada.

Estaban ni más ni menos que espiando _la verdadera_ cita de Yurio con Otabek.

¡Joder! ¡¿Qué acaso Víctor no se daba cuenta de lo enfermo que sonaba eso?!

Tal parece que el frío de Rusia le había terminado por congelar el último vestigio de sentido común y entendimiento de la privacidad a la leyenda del patinaje.

Eso estaba mal, muy mal, Yurio había confiado en ellos, era una etapa muy complicada de su adolescencia, pues apenas si tenía tiempo de ser un joven normal, y ellos deberían de apoyarlo y guiarlo de manera adecuada en ese camino.

¡No espiarlo como si fueran alguna clase de pervertidos!

Bueno, si lo eran, bastante, ¡pero no de esa forma!

Si Yurio se enteraba de eso, terminarían, como mínimo, siendo arrastrados por el hielo, desnudos, y jalados por la moto del kazajo.

¡Es más, sólo les faltaban las orejas de gato para parecerse a las molestas Yuri Angel's!

\- ¿Podrías quitar esa cara? Sólo es un poco de tierra, no te pasará nada -decía triunfalmente Víctor, mientras miraba orgulloso a su nuevo juguete, al fin había logrado ensamblarlo totalmente.

-No, sabes bien que no es por la tierra - bueno, quizás sí, _un poquito_ \- ¿Me puedes explicar una vez más, con qué propósito estamos aquí?

Quizás, y sólo quizás, Nikiforov recapacitara y se daría cuenta de lo mal que estaba actuando.

-Estamos teniendo una agradable vista del atardecer del lado norte del mundo, amor - decía mientras se acomodaba de mejor manera en su _guarida._

\- ¡Deja de jugar! Sabes que es de pésimo gusto que estemos espiando la cita de Yurio ¡Nos terminará matando!

-No exageres, si no se entera no pasará nada - haciendo un ademán con la mano en pro de quitarle importancia a las palabras del otro -además, esto NO es una cita, solamente está paseando con un delincuente roba menores de edad con extremos problemas de manejo de la ira.

-Creo que, tras esto, tú no tienes ningún derecho moral de atreverte a hablar de los problemas de otros -mientras una gran gota resbalaba de su cabeza al ver al ruso untarse un poco de lodo en la cara para "camuflajearse" mejor.

\- ¡Vamos amor! No me puedes negar que estas igual de preocupado por Yurio que yo.

\- ¡Pero esta no es la manera de hacerlo! ¿Tiene idea de lo extraño que nos vemos? - señalando el entorno - ¿Qué sentirías si Yurio nos persiguiera en nuestras citas? Ehh.

\- ¡Que no está teniendo una cita! Sólo es una salida de amigos. -dijo tajante.

-Víctor, ni tú eres capaz de creerte eso -suspirando ante las muecas de berrinche que hacía el otro -además...

\- ¡Silencio! - grito de pronto - ¡se acaban de detener!

Efectivamente, a unos cuantos metros más adelante de ellos, en un pequeño parque algo solitario a esas horas, Otabek había decidido detener el lento recorrido que estaba efectuando con su motocicleta.

Se preguntarán ¿Cómo rayos es que la pareja estrella del patinaje artístico se las había apañado para poder seguirles el ritmo? Fácil: A base de varios viajes interrumpidos en taxi (para evitar que el menor reconociera el convertible del ruso) con la simple orden de: "siga a esa moto" al más puro estilo de alguna película de acción.

Sí, algo bastante tonto en infantil de parte del mayor artista del patinaje.

Pero llegó un punto en que los carros ya no podían entrar, solamente bicicletas y motos a muy baja velocidad eran capaces de pasar a ese hermoso camino a base de jardines y parques destinados al turismo, así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió al peliplateado, fue entrar corriendo a una tienda de artículos de supervivencia (debido a que mucha gente disfrutaba de acampar por esa zona) a comprar dos cascos de camuflaje, unos binoculares y una bengala de emergencia ¿Para qué rayos quería la bengala? Quién sabe.

Y lo peor del caso, es que lo arrastró con él al maldito punto más alto de la jodida parte más alta de aquel lugar.

 _"Tengo una idea, amor, sígueme"_

¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera intuido el descabellado plan de su novio dos minutos después de ver partir a los dos jóvenes en la moto?

Eso simplemente era excederse, bendito sea el creador por no permitir a los hombres engendrar vida dentro, si era así de celoso y protector con Yurio, no quería ni imaginarse como estaría con una niña propia.

Una guerra rusa, seguramente.

Y no es como que a él no le interesara la vida de su pequeño niño violento, es más, mataría por él, sin embargo, entendía que tarde o temprano Yurio crecería y haría una y mil historias con más personas, reiría y lloraría, gozaría y sufriría por amor, y se llenaría de logros y experiencias.

No quería que Yurio creciera siendo un sujeto lleno de inseguridades y poca confianza, él sabía en carne propia lo que era ser incapaz de socializar adecuadamente debido a eso, así que por eso apoyaba que el ruso tuviera ese espíritu aventurero y libre, en busca de nuevas sensaciones y experiencias.

Él tuvo que esperar a que entrara Víctor en su vida para enserio poder comenzar a vivir, y si ellos y Otabek podían ayudar a que Yurio comenzará con eso mucho antes, mejor.

Aún si tuviera que amarrar a Víctor a su cama (de una manera no tan erótica - _como otras veces_ -) pondría todo de su parte para lograr que Yurio abriera totalmente sus alas.

-Sólo están platicando, paranoico, es algo totalmente normal - decía fastidiado al ver como el otro aumentaba el zoom de los binoculares -pareces un pedófilo.

-Parezco un adulto preocupado por el bienestar y la inocencia de nuestro niño, no _como tú_ \- volteando a verlo únicamente para sacarle la lengua e inmediatamente volver a su "espionaje" - vamos, no seas tan amargado, admite que mueres por saber lo que ven mis ojos ¿Por qué no te pones de una vez ese casco y me acompañas a cuidarlo?

\- ¡No me pondré ese estúpido casco! - mirando despectivamente al pobre casco que yacía solitariamente a un costado.

\- ¡Yuri, Otabek se está acercando más! - gritó de manera alarmada el ruso - ¡Acaba de rodear a Yurio con su brazo! ¡Pásame una piedra o algo para matarlo! ò.ó - decía desesperadamente mientras intentaba encontrar algún _arma_ con la cual "asesinar" al kazajo.

\- ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Quítate, déjame ver! - alegó mientras empujaba al otro y sin ninguna contemplación le arrebataba el aparato de las manos.

¡A la mierda con la privacidad! Él también era humano y moría de ganas por ver a Yurio y su "amigo" de esa manera.

No estaba actuando como algún pervertido ni ningún tipo de padre voyerista neurótico, simplemente era una sana curiosidad. O al menos eso quería pensar.

Si ya estaba ahí, que más daba. ¿No?

\- ¡Hey, devuelve eso! - dijo Víctor mientras se aventaba encima de su novio para volver a tomar el liderazgo de la _misión_ \- ¡No estabas diciéndome hace rato enfermo?!

\- ¡Acaba de voltear! - dijo Yuri espantando al ver como el par de jóvenes volteaban curiosamente hacía su dirección.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Otabek, ¿escuchaste algo? - dijo de pronto el rubio, estaban demasiado cómodos sentados en una banca del parque, recargados encima del otro, y de pronto escuchó un sonido extraño provenir de unos arbustos.

-Lo más seguro es que haya sido algún animal -dijo el otro alzándose de hombros.

\- ¿Qué tal si lo buscamos? - propuso de manera traviesa, al mismo tiempo que se separaba de Otabek para tomar su rostro y jalarle de manera divertida las mejillas, ya quería imaginarse a alguien más en el mundo haciéndole eso al Altini - a lo mejor es algún osito bebé que quiera ser tu nueva mascota, ya sabes.

-Ja, ¿Estás hablando enserio? ¿Un oso a medio parque en el centro de Moscú? - dijo como pudo, pues el rubio seguía jugando a _estirarle_ la cara.

-Bueno, si lo dices de esa manera tan amargada, suena como una idea tonta - dándole pequeños zapes amistosos en la cabeza mientras que el otro, aprovechando que el rubio se paró totalmente de la banca para empezar a atacarlo, estiró lo brazos para atrapar a Yurio en un abrazo por la cintura.

-De acuerdo soldado, entonces, según tus planes, vamos, encontramos un osito, lo tomamos como si nada ignorando totalmente los reglamentos de protección animal, lo trepamos a la moto igual que al de la película de Ted… ¿y lo adoptamos? - decía entre risas, relatando el brillante plan del rubio mientras recargaba su frente en el inquieto pecho del otro - ¿Omití algo?

Plisetsky, por su parte, sólo intentaba controlar en ritmo descontrolado que había tomado su corazón.

Se sentía extraño, tan cálido, reconfortante, prometedor, y, sobre todo.

Sentía que eso no le era suficiente.

A pesar de lo que muchos creyeran, él no era ninguna _hadita_ (mote que odiaría hasta el fin de los tiempos) inocente y dulce, ¡vamos! Que era un adolescente, hombre, de dieciséis años, con las hormonas en una revolución catastrófica dentro de su cuerpo y un acceso ilimitado a Internet, _dígase porno_ , en sus momentos de íntima soledad.

Todo eso, combinado con un Otabek jodidamente sexi pegado a su cuerpo, era algo que no quería, _no debía_ de pasar por alto.

Él no era alguien temeroso ni indeciso, y después de la liberadora platica que tuvo en la tarde con sus _molestamente auto proclamados_ padres, su cabeza quedó totalmente despejada de dudas.

Le gustaba Otabek, sí.

Quería a Otabek, claro.

Le ponía jodidamente caliente a cada segundo, sin duda alguna.

-Omitiste la parte en la que le alquilarías una habitación distinta por esta semana, Otabek.

\- Ahh, ¿sí? - contestó cínicamente, mientras que una traviesa sonrisa se dibujaba en su escondido rostro y acercaba a Yuuri aún más hacia él - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué cosas pueden pasar en mi habitación de hotel que el osito no deba de ver?

Otabek estaba a punto de reír por el rumbo que había tomado esa tonta conversación sobre osos, él no era ningún idiota, y desde siempre había notado sus sentimientos hacia el ruso, de igual manera que había notado los sentimientos de Plisetsky hacia él, aun cuando este aún no los había definido en su totalidad.

Pero ahora, al fin, se daba cuenta de que ya no serían necesarias toda la cantidad de indirectas e intentos de acercamientos, más alejados de lo _amistosamente permitido_ , pues era más que obvia la intención de Yuuri.

Y él, bueno, él no era ningún idiota que dejaría pasar esa oportunidad, su principal propósito esa semana era convertir al ruso en su novio.

Y al parecer, sería mucho más fácil de lo que pensó.

-Muchas cosas, Otabek, depende de hasta donde estés dispuesto a llegar - y tras ese desvergonzado comentario, tomó entre sus manos la cara de un divertido kazajo, se relamió los labios para dar más énfasis a su punto, y rompió la distancia que los separaba con un apasionado beso.

¿Quizás era demasiado intenso para su primer contacto íntimo? Puede que sí, pero por alguna extraña razón, ambos jóvenes perdían toda inhibición y vergüenza cuando se encontraban al lado del otro.

Era extraño, si alguna persona ajena a ellos dos, le mencionaba a cualquiera algo relacionado al amor o el sexo, Yurio empezaría a patalear del bochorno y Otabek voltearía la cara ligeramente avergonzado.

Pero entre ellos era distinto, pues sentían una confianza tan inmensa en el otro, que les era imposible esconderse algo y actuar tímidamente.

Una gran ventaja para ellos, cabe destacar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

\- ¡Víctor, detente! – Yuuri intentaba, lo más que podía, evitar que el ruso prendiera la bengala y se la lanzara a Otabek - ¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?! ¡Lo matarás! ¡Y Yurio nos matará a nosotros por tu culpa!

\- ¡Pero acaso no ves que ese tipo está propasándose con Yurio! – al parecer, todo vestigio de discreción quedó totalmente en el olvido después de ver aquel beso, lo bueno era que las dos _víctimas en cuestión_ se encontraban demasiado ocupado explorando la boca del otro, sino, ya los habrían descubierto desde hace un buen rato.

Y Yurio ya se hubiera encargado, personalmente, de enterrar esa bengala en algún lugar muy poco prudente dentro de la anatomía de Víctor.

\- ¡Yurio fue quien lo besó, idiota! – Dios, agradecía que los dos muchachos se estuvieran levantando y volviendo a treparse a la motocicleta del kazajo-demasiado melosos _, para variar_ – o de lo contrario, ya hubieran ido a averiguar que mierda era todo ese escándalo que provenía de los arbustos.

\- ¡No, suéltame! ¡Debo rescatar a Yurio! – decía Víctor mientras que gigantescos lagrimones corrían por su cara - ¡Lo están secuestrando!

\- ¡No lo están secuestrando, está en una cita, que debería ser privada, con su novio!

¿Acaso tendría que pasar por eso cada vez que Yurio saliera con alguien? Realmente esperaba que no.

Y así, después de varios forcejeos, lágrimas de parte del mayor, y la cruel amenaza de que no habría una fogosa noche de bodas si Víctor continuaba con eso, Yuuri pudo respirar tranquilo y caminar hacia la calle en busca de algún taxi que los llevara a su hogar.

Pobre Yurio, y eso que aún faltaban su abuelo, Yakov y Mila por enterarse de la relación que estaba entablando con Otabek.

Absolutamente no podía permitir que el menor obtuviera licencia de conducir, sería un total desastre.

-Yuuri, prométeme que no se sentarán juntos en la boda – dijo Víctor en el taxi, mientras sorbía los mocos que provocaban su llanto.

-Sí, sí, yo me encargaré de poner a Georgi y Yakov con ellos.

Dijo cansinamente, solo deseaba que Yurio se la estuviera _pasando bien_ al lado de Otabek, para que todo su estrés hubiera valido la pena.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Por otro lado, más concretamente en una motocicleta en alto debido a la luz roja, dos jóvenes demasiado felices efectuaban una corta pero importante conversación.

-Soldado, ¿quieres ser mi novio? -dijo de pronto Otabek, totalmente seguro de sus palabras, por nada del mundo perdería a ese muchacho.

\- ¿Qué otra cosa podríamos ser?, ni creas que te desharás de mí, cuando un Plisetsky besa a alguien, significa que lo marcó como suyo – contestó altaneramente el rubio, mientras aplicaba más fuerza al agarre que tenía sobre el otro.

\- ¿Enserio, soldado? Entonces yo me encargaré de enseñarte como los Altini marcan lo suyo. – con una misteriosa sonrisa en su boca.

En definitiva, esa sería una noche muy prometedora.

* * *

Holiwis :3

¿Cómo están?

A decir verdad, no esperaba que esta historia fuera a gustar tanto :,) y después de varios pedidos que me hacían respecto a que la continuara, pues aquí estamos jaja.

Y pues, es la misma historia de siempre, tantos memes respecto a Víctor celoso han terminado por destruirme jaja. Además, ya me quiero imaginar a Víctor atacando a Otabek con una bengala jaja. Pobre Yurio, la que le espera.

Si hay algún error ortográfico o un dedazo que se me hubiera pasado, mis disculpas, ya lo revisé, pero no confío en mi vista.

Y pues, si te ha gustado, aunque sea un poco esta historia, puedes dejarme un review, me hacen muy feliz jeje.

¡Felices fiestas!


End file.
